Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept for a flexible organic light emitting display device where the connection lines are less apt to short together.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light, emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has man advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. Within the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined within the organic thin layer to generate excitons thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a flexible OLED capable of bending or folding by including a flexible lower substrate and a thin film encapsulation substrate has been developed. On the other hand, a neutral plane may be controlled by removing an insulation layer in bending or folding regions of a pad region (e.g., a portion where the flexible OLED is electrically contacted with an external device) of the flexible OLED.